


You Know You Wanna Kiss The Boy

by miso_grace



Series: Jaydick Week 2016 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Jaydick Week 2016, M/M, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick had been dating for a few weeks now. However their nightlife made it almost impossible for date nights to happen. This Friday though, Bruce had given them both a night off. Jason suspected Alfred was behind it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Wanna Kiss The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaydick Week. All my works for Jaydick week are going to be connected, however they aren't going to be in chronological order.  
> This is once again not beta read, so if you find any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> DC owns everything, I'm just having fun with this.

It was weird, Jason thought. He and Dick had not progressed past hand holding in their relationship. And he knew from his team mates that Dick was normally much more straight forward when it came to physical intimacy. When Roy and Kory first found out that he was dating Dick they sat him down and told him a lot about their sex life with the first Robin and his tendencies and preferences in bed. Jason was prepared for anything coming his way except for Dick’s sudden shyness with PDA. 

Jason and Dick had been dating for a few weeks now. However their nightlife made it almost impossible for date nights to happen. This Friday though, Bruce had given them both a night off. Jason suspected Alfred was behind it all.

They had decided to stay in, make dinner and watch a movie. They knew Gotham and a night on the town would almost certainly and in disaster.

Friday evening found Jason in Dick’s kitchen. “Good god, Dick, when was the last time you cleaned properly in here? This is borderline disgusting! Also, be grateful I brought groceries, or else we’d have cereal for dinner.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily mind that!”

“Of course you wouldn’t, you basically live on that shit.” Jason groaned. This must be how Alfred always felt. The younger man shoved his boyfriend out of the kitchen. “Just stay out of here and let me do this. You’re just gonna set something on fire if you try to help.”

Dick sat down on the couch. “What’re you making?” he called out.

“Spaghetti al ragout. And stop staring at my ass!” Jason responded and threw a kitchen towel at the older.

——

“Here you go, Dickiebird.” Jason sat down a plate of pasta in front of Dick. “Buon appetito!”

“God, Jay this smells heavenly!” Dick moaned, already shovelling food into his mouth. “And it tastes delicious as well!”

“Thank you.” Jason would deny until his dying day that he blushed at the other’s compliment.

They continued to eat their dinner in silence. When he was finished, Dick flopped down onto the sofa, throwing his feet on Jason’s lap. “That was amazing! Massage my feet?” he asked, peering at his boyfriend from under his lashes.

“Seriously?”

“Please? Roy said your foot rubs are the best. Oh, and could you please gimme the remote?” Dick made grabby hands at the remote on the coffee table.

“You’re unbelievable!” Jason huffed out, but passed him the remote anyway and started to softly knead the feet on his lap.

“Alright Jay, what do you wanna watch?”

“How about ‘R.E.D’? “  
“You know what, I’m honestly game for whatever you say as long as you keep massaging my feet, your hands must be magic or something.” Dick was practically purring at this point.

Jason just chuckled and continued his ministration of Dick’s feet.

At some point during the movie, Dick had pulled his feet away from Jason’s lap and turned around so his head was pillowed on the other’s thighs instead. Jason was idly petting his hair. “You’re like a cat, Goldie!”

“Hm?” Dick blinked up at him sleepily. “But I’m a sexy cat, right.”

Jason snorted. “Of course you are, babe, of course you are. You wanna watch the sequel too or you want hit the hay already. You seem tired.”

“It’s all your fault. Your’s and your magic hands’. But let’s watch the sequel, I’m not that tired. Besides, I don’t get to spend time with you as often as I’d like to, I gotta use every chance I get.

“‘R.E.D 2’ it is then.” 

“You are such a dork!” Dick laughed and sat up. He snuggled up to Jason and sighed contentedly as the other man wrapped an arm around him.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone, alright. If my street cred goes down because of you, I’ll be so fucking pissed!”

“Whatever you say, honey!” Dick grinned and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Jason’s lips. Just as he was about to pull away Jason’s hand slipped into his hair to pull I'm in for another kiss. A slower, deeper kiss this time. When Dick pulled away this time Jason let him, but rested their foreheads against each other. “That was nice” ,he whispered, “we should have done this earlier.”

“We should’ve?” Dick asked him, stoking his cheek with his thumb.

“Mhm!” Jason nodded and pecked Dick again.

“I was trying to give you some time, trying to not scare you away.”

“You are so adorable.” Jason accentuated each word with another peck to Dick’s lips. “Roy and Kory basically prepared me to expect you to jump my bones the first chance you got.

Dick looked up at him in horror. “They did not!”

“Oh yes, they did, I can assure you. That was quite a long conversation. And an interesting one.”

The shorter man groaned in embarrassment and buried his head in his partners shoulder. “I am so gonna have a talk with them!”

“Can I watch?” Jason asked. Dick punched him in the shoulder. “Absolutely not!” 

Jason just continued to laugh at his boyfriend’s misery. “C’mon, it’s not that bad.”

“It’s embarrassing!”, Dick cried out, “and they have no business interfering with my love life.”

Jason chuckled. “You wanna try telling Roy that?”, he raised a challenging eye brow at the other. Dick hung his head in defeat.

Jason gently tilted his head up and kissed him again. Sensual and passionate. When they pulled apart this time, they were both panting. “You still wanna watch that movie, babe?” Jason asked.

“Nah,” Dick responded, wrapping his hands around the taller man’s neck, “who needs movies when you can have make out sessions?”   
With that he buried his fingers into the hair at the nape of Jason’s neck, pulling his boyfriend down to spread out on the couch with him and kissed him thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr at misograce


End file.
